yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Maginyan
is a Rank A, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious Tribe. Maginyan's Yo-kai Ark depicts her as a Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A golden-yellow cat with large blue feminine eyes. Her inner-ears are indigo, while her muzzle and paw tips are pale yellow with tiny dark pink blushed cheeks and nose. On each tail is a aquamarine flame to match the paw print at the tip of her small brown staff. She wears a red and black dress with a matching witch hat. At her neck is a pale indigo bow. In the anime, Maginyan doesn't have any magic power. Instead, it comes from her battery-powered wand (and the non-rechargeable ones on top of that) and as such, it can runs out of battery power, such as when Maginyan tries to revive the flowers with her wand. This wand can be overpowered though, as it can shoots a powerful 'Magic Cat Fi-nya' flame magic that can blows a hole in a mountain while having a pair of brand-new batteries. During the scene where Maginyan stops a snatch theft while her wand's batteries has runs out, she temporarily turns into a Rubeus J-like form. Profile Yo-kai Watch Blasters As Maginyan is a Yo-kai exclusive to the digital copies of the Red Cat Corps game, she can only be befriended in said version. The prerequisite to get the Magic Bell item is to complete chapter 3 of the story. To get the Magic Bell, player will have to talk to Rhyth who is standing at the entrance of the Busters House. Select 'Obtain Limited Item' in the menu and enter the special download code that came with the digital copies of the game. After that, the item Magic Bell will be obtained. After getting the item, go to the Wandering Colosseum which is located under the Busters House and talk to Slitheref at the counter for the battle. In the team list, however, a special team, leds by Maginyan, appeared in the list. This team battle is a once-per-day battle. There's a chance that Maginyan will be befriended if the player team wins. Yo-kai Sangokushi To befriend Nyanmajo Himiko in the game, player must have the save data of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps in their 3DS. In the game's main menu, select 'Linking with Yo-kai Watch Blasters' to linking the game with the Blasters save data. Player then will get the Magic Bell item from the in-game Present App in the Yo-kai Pad. After getting the item, a special team 'Nyanmajo Himiko', leds by Nyanmajo Himiko, will appears in the Passing Battle app. Much like in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, it is a once-per-day battle and there's a chance of befriending Nyanmajo Himiko if you win. Yo-kai Watch 3 Maginyan can be freed from Crank-a-kai, using either the Souvenir Coin S or the Springdale EX Coin. Alternatively, player can get Maginyan from the in-game Yo-kai Circles app. Player must complete the ring 'Make Over Z' by befriending the following Yo-kai as shown below: * Furdinand * Blizzaria * Statiking * Blazion * Poofessor After having befriended with the required Yo-kai, open the Yo-kai Circles app in the game and the player will get Maginyan. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, she can be obtained by entering the serial code obtained from the 31th issue of Famitsu App Android magazine. She has also appeared on some Login Stamp sheets. In the American version, she was made available in the Oni Crank-a-kai for a limited time in October 2017. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Movelist |10-45||5 = Single enemy|}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} }}||Spirit increase|5 = Single allies|6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai's SPR rises with the help of a little magic.}} |148-222|Fire|Back two columns|Casts a magic spell that summons flames to scorch foes in range}} }}|||5 = Both allies and enemies|6 = Soul Meter refills quicker for all Yo-kai.}} Blasters Moveset Maginyan-attacker strong against; fire weak against;water Blasters skill-Witch power(魔女っ子パワー) User's Soultimate gauge fills faster Moves started with; Quotes *'Befriended:' "Nyee hee hee! Prepare to see magic of most nyan-potency!" *'Loafing:' "Magic? Nyo idea..." *'Receiving Food (favorite):' "♪Tastes magical." *'Receiving Food (normal):' "Into the cauldron!" *'Receiving Food (disliked):' "♪Lah..." *'Being traded:' "Nyee hee hee! I have spells to practice on you, my pretty! Nyabra Cadabra ♪" *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai:' "I had an idea for a new spell while in there! I can't wait to try it, nya!" In the anime Maginyan first appeared in EP169, featured as a character in a idea for a new miniseries provided by Hailey Anne during the meeting between the producers. In the plot show, it follows the misadventure of Maginyan and her partner Champy as they try to help people with magic. Despite the premise of 'Helping people with magic', Maginyan doesn't have the good chance to show her 'magic' due to various situations, such as requests that doesn't require her 'magic' and her wand's batteries runs out when she tries to revive the flowers with it. The plot show ended in Maginyan accidentally blowing a hole in a mountain with her Magic Cat Fi-nya attack while stopping a bank robbery. Maginyan makes her true debut in YW012. Etymology Her name is a combination of nyan and . Her English name is a combination of magic and nyan. Trivia *Maginyan's Soultimate is named "Magic Infurno" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Infurno" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In other languages * Italian: Maginyan * German: Maginyan * Spanish: Maginyan * French: Maginyan * Japanese: ニャン魔女 Nyanmajo * Korean: 냥마녀 Nyangmanyeo Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Onnen Tribe